Present for Hinata!
by OrangeBackpack
Summary: Its Hinata's birthday and Naruto seems to be having trouble asking Hinata something. Watch how these two come to be before the party!
1. Hinata's Love

Okay here is a story I started out of random thought so everything was made for my desire to write a NaruHina fic. This started out in my Ipod so there's bound to be errors and such. Its a short story with one or two more chapters. Please enjoy.

**Oh ya, Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did I would let my inner fanboy force Kishimoto to make a high school spin off with a lot of drama!**

Its was a rare beautiful snowy day in Konoha which made this day much more special. You see it was a special day for a certain girl, no not Anko, it was Hyuuga, Hinata's eighteen birthday. She had been very busy getting ready, well her maids had been busy getting her ready. She was to be getting a big party for her birthday. "Turning eighteen is a big deal for the daughter of the head branch" said her father. Hinata was in the Hyuuga's private onsen, enjoying the soothing warm water relaxing her body.

She sighed she had been waiting to get this party over with but it seemed that getting ready was what she wanted to get over with. It wasn't that she didn't want a party, she just didn't want to have a_ big_ party with a lot of people she didn't know. She just wanted to have a normal family dinner with some of her closes friends but her dad once again came to say "Turning eighteen is a big deal for the daughter of the head branch". She sighed again "Why couldn't of I spent this day with Naruto-kun?" she asked no one in particular then thought about how they got closer through the earlier years Hinata had confessed her love to Naruto, later she had been worried why he was avoiding her. Had she scared him off? Or was he disgusted by her? Had he not felt the same way? All those questions in her surrounded her mind back then.

She decided to take a trip down memory lane and remember how it came to be between the two.

_Hinata remembered that she would be in distress whenever they would bump into each other. He would not look at her or spare her a glance and he would always make up an excuse to avoid talking to her. She was heart broken when Naruto wouldn't even talk to her and during the war she found herself getting distracted by this._

_When her squad was deployed into the battlefield she was very nervous because this was war and it would ultimately be different from any mission she has ever done. She was relieved that her cousin, Neji would be there with her but she knew she shouldn't rely on him nevertheless she still felt better having him with her._

_Through out the time even though she didn't know where Naruto was during the start of the war, even though she was still waiting for him to finally talk to her, she hoped he was safe and that they would both make it out alive. But when her squad had been suddenly ambushed by the enemy, nearly taking everyone out. Her squad backed in a corner with overwhelming power, she felt weak.  
><em>

_"Naruto-kun" she thought._

_"This is it... This is my end" as she saw shinobi getting picked off one by one._

_"I wish I was stronger" another shinobi was killed as she fell to her knees, tears started to stream down her cheeks._

_"Maybe then you would of accepted me"._

_Neji noticed Hinata's will starting to wither "Hinata-sama!" he screamed as he tried to push back the numerus white Zetsus._

_"Don't give up! Remember who you are! " he pushed a dozen of white Zetsus with the use of his Kaiten._

_"Remember your ninja way! Hinata-sama!" Hinata's eyes widen as she realized.  
><em>

_"I kinda like people like you"_

_She remembered what Naruto had said back then to her._

_"Thats right, you taught me how to be strong" she remembered all those times she watched him train nonstop and never giving up._

_"I never go back on my word that my ninja way!" she slowly began to rise from the ground._

_"You made me smile and made me believe in myself again" she gripped her fist as a strong wave of confidence hit her._

_"And I won't go back on my word!" she formed hand signs._

_"Byakugan!"_

_She activated her bloodline and slowly two lion chakra shaped beast formed on her arms."Juuho Soushiken!" she rushed towards the enemy, taking down the white Zetsus._

_With one palm thrust she was able to take down many of Zetsus. "Hinata-sama!" screamed Neji in pain "I've used up too much chakra, dammit!"Hinata successfully punished another wave of the enemy but notice her chakra won't last long._

_"Theres no end to it" she pushed another incoming Zetsus but was intercepted by another of enemies recruits this time it was the late two tails jinchurriki, Nii Yugito._

_She swiftly jumped towards Hinata avoiding her palm thrust and dived kicked her making her fly a few meters into some boulders. "Ahh" her body landed harshly breaking the huge rocks. She grabbed her side trying to get up "Gyaahh!" but the pain was far too much for her she spat blood out. She looked towards Yugito, her face showed sadness and regret as she walk slowly towards the downed Hinata._

_Hinata's vision started to get blurry "N-Naru... to...-kun" Yugito stood before her taking out her kunia "I wished we wouldn't have met this way, please forgive me." she raised to arm kunia in hand as Hinata's life started to slow down._

_"Hinata!"_

_She heard a familar voice faintly reach her, as her eyes open wide she looked up to see Naruto holding off Yugito. "Na-Naruto-kun...?" she was stunned and suprised. Naruto turn his attention over his shoulder to her. "Heroes always come at the last second..." he turned his attention back to Yugito "to aid a fallen PRINCESS!" he threw her Yugito far rushed to her side and picked her up in a bridal style, he looked at her. Hinata's vision slowly faded as she fell into conciousness. "Hinata!" was the last thing heard. The rest was a blur from what she can remember._

She does remember that Naruto had told her he had seen that she had a big smile when she was in his arms. To which made Hinata very red at the moment and very hot. She submerged under water and started to shake her thoughts away. "Kyaaah! Naruto-kun!" acting very oddly every once in a while when thinking about the blonde, she decided this might be a good birthday party after all. On the other side, Hanabi sweatdropped as she found her older sister very weird at some points that she wondered if that's how it felt to be in love.

* * *

><p>I'm pretty proud of this accomplishment since I haven't publish anything since "Attending Ino's body" I'm not very good with fight scenes so I had to cut it short. This part basically shows how Naruto should get into the war. Anyways love it, hate it review and tell me what to improve just please do it nicely.<p> 


	2. A Mother and Son

**Hello my few readers, I've come with chapter two! Now This chapter was also written in my Mobile device as my computor(Yes I say it like that) broke down on me and deleted everything. B.S. I know but I'm use to it so using this formated computor I was able to post this up.**

**(Random Guy) Cool Story bro**

**Yes. Anyways here is chapter two which takes place when Naruto meets his mother although its a bit different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"So? What did you tell her?"<em>

_Naruto only responded with a confused look. Uzumaki, Naruto was meeting his mother for the first time in his life. Kushina Uzumaki was a beauty unlike any woman Naruto had ever come a across. Naruto would believe she was a strong woman yet a loving mother._

_As he would listen to her, telling him how he was born and how he would lose his parents the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and revealing that it was indeed Madara Uchiha that released the Kyuubi. She would also tell him how she fell for his father and the late Yodaime, Minato then asked his mother something that he had been troubled with. He told his mother how one girl had put her life on the line all because she loved him._

_Kushina took noticed that this was really starting to confuse the blonde. She couldn't blame him, for a child growing up alone and never knowing what love is or what it feels like._

_"Have you talk to this girl?" asked the woman sitting next to him._

_He furiously shook his head while giving a small childish pout which gave Kushina a warming smile._

_"I have been avoiding her" Naruto then sighed, he didn't know what to do and he couldn't keep avoiding her that would just end up hurting her._

_"Hinata..." he said softly thinking back then felt his mother's hand on his shoulder._

_"This girl... Tell me a little about her... How long have you known her?" asked a curious mother, she was already ready to measure suitable girls for her son._

_"Since we were kids... But we've never really talked 'til we were in the academy but even then we really didn't talk. She's quiet and stutters and always faints when I'm around her and I don't know why"_

_Kushina only nodded noting down this possible "Suitor" for her son._

_"But she is also strong"_

_Kushina continued to listen to her son as he changed his tone to admiration._

_"I've seen her when she fights, she is always determine to win no matter what and she never goes back on her word she follows her nindo, her ninja way! Just like me! She has definitely gotten a lot stronger since we were little!"_

_Kushina giggled at her son._

_Naruto turned to his mother and saw as she gave him a warming smile._

_"Naruto, my son..." she said as she looked upwards as if she was gazing at the stars._

_"It sounds this girl has been crushing on you since you were very little"_

_Naruto looked at Kushina not believing that Hinata has had a crush on him for that long! It couldn't be! That was just crazy!_

_"Whaa-?"_

_"And as she grew that crush became something much more" Naruto gave a confused look._

_"Love"_

_Kushina smiled at him as he looked at her._

_"You see, a girl is always waiting for her Hero to come and save the fallen Princess" Naruto was lost at this point._

_"In this case you are her Hero, her knight in shining armor and she's-"_

_"She's the Princess" Naruto finished her sentence._

_The red headed woman nodded and smiled at her son. She found it cute how clueless he was all this time. She felt bad how she wasn't there for him but was proud of the man he has become._

_Naruto couldn't believe all this time Hinata had held so much feelings for him._

_"Hinata... You..." he said aloud enough for his mother to hear which made Kushina raise a brow at this._

_"So is this "Hinata" your girlfriend-to-be?" giggled the red headed woman._

_Naruto only blushed deeply._

_He thought how sweet Hinata was, how she was unlike most girls he knows._

_"Well?" asked his mother "Is my son going to talk to this young lovely girl or is he going to keep running away?"_

_Naruto stood up with confidence._

_"I'm not gonna run any more!" he gripped his fist_

_"When I see Hyuuga, Hinata again I'll know what to say!" he grinned at his mother._

_"Just you wait for me... Hinata!" He said to himself_

_Kushina stood up as well "A Hyuuga girl ehh? And here I thought Hyuuga's were stuck up, seems you got a Hyuuga fangirl, huh?" Kushina nudge at him with a devious smile_

_Naruto scratched the back his head "Well Hinata is different, she's uhh...-"_

_"Special?" his mother some how knew he had a special spot for this girl._

_Naruto blushed as he looked away. "Y-Yeah"_

_She admired what her son had become._

_Kushina then did the unexpected and hugged her son for the second time._

_"I know you'll do the right thing" she said gently to him as she tried to hold back the tears coming out._

_"Kaa-san..." Naruto looked at her as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently._

_"Promise me, you will talk to this girl" Kushina let a tear out._

_"I promise!" said Naruto as he hugged her tighter not wanting to let go of this comfort feeling. The feeling that he had yearn for since he was small._

_"Promise me you'll end up having grandchildren with this girl" She let two more tears fall._

_Naruto chuckled a bit as he tried to hold back the tears "I promise!"_

_Naruto started to cry as he knew this would be the last time he would hold his mother like this again._

_"Promise you'll live a happy life.. for me" Kushina's chakra was already at its limit and she started to slowly fade away._

_"I-I promise Kaa-san!"_

_Kushina pulled back just enough to get one more good look at her son._

_"I am so proud of you, Naruto" she finally let it all out, she cried infront of her son but not breaking eye contact with her son. She then was slowly fading._

_"Kaa-san!" Naruto screamed as she was gone._

_"Naruto... I love you" was the last thing he heard._

_Naruto let the endless streams of tears flow as he gave a small smile "Arigatou..."_

"...Kaa-san" Naruto woke to reality. With so much he had learnand a big toothy grin on his face he was ready to train with the Eight-tails. He was ready to face anything that may come in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah Thank you <span>NarutoNineTaleFox<span>, for your Review. Makes me happy someone appreciated this. T^T**


End file.
